


Чурбан ты, Соболев!..

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Art, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Relationships: Tanya Shepard/Martin Shepard, Таня Соболева/Иван Соболев
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 3 Визуал низкий рейтинг, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Чурбан ты, Соболев!..

Город расколется на мириады зеркал,  
Рвутся в любовных пожарах петарды сердец,  
Стенка за стенкой, душа, за душою тоска,  
Тянет в болотную топь заколдованных мест.  
"Я же тебя никогда никому не отдам!" —  
Пело сердечко и плакали гордые льды.  
Наши тела бы могли отыскать по следам,  
Если бы мы не забыли оставить следы...

Дайте мне белые крылья, - я утопаю в омуте!  
Через тернии, провода, - в небо, только б не мучаться,  
Тучкой маленькой обернусь и над твоим крохотным домиком,  
Разрыдаюсь косым дождем; знаешь, я так соскучился!

Знаешь, я так соскучился!  
Знаешь, я так соскучился!  
Знаешь, я так соскучился!  
Знаешь...


End file.
